


Day Thirty-Nine

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Hurt!Sam, Reader-Insert, Worried!Dean, Worried!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine being the only one who can pull Sam out of his hallucinations (Part 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty-Nine

“You can’t just barge in here without an appointment!” the nurse says, following you and Dean into the office. The older man behind the desk looks up.

“They said ‘Talk to Kadinskey’,” Dean snaps. “You Kadinsky?”

“You need to be scheduled!” the nurse cries.

“Then schedule us!” you say, glaring at her. “He was in a car crash. Why can’t we see him?”

“You’re Sam Smith’s family,” the doctor- Kadinsky- says.

“Yeah. What’s going on?”

Kadisnky nods. “It’s fine, thank you,” he tells the nurse. She looks skeptical. “Really.”

She huffs and leaves.

The doctor gets up. “Sam was admitted. He was treated for a broken rib and lacerations.”

“Okay,” Dean says. “That’s not too bad. And?”

Kadinsky sighs. “And… he’s on out locked psychiatric floor.”

“Wait, what?” you say. “He’s been having some trouble lately, but…”

‘So you’re aware Sam is experiencing a full-blown psychiatric episode?”

“Psychotic?” you and Dean say in unison.

“Come on,” Dean says. “I mean, the guy’s… It’s not like the guy’s freakin’ Norman Bates.”

“I’m sure he’s not,” Dr. Kadinsky assures Dean. “We need to determine whether his state was brought on by the insomnia or whether the insomnia is a symptom of his condition. Do you understand? So we can figure out how to treat him.”

You nod, rubbing your hands over your face. “The… the sleep thing is new.”

“Right. Well… we’ve pumped him about as full of sedatives as we safely can. So far, he won’t go under. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

X X X X X X

“He’s in here,” Dr. Kadinskey says, opening a door.

Sam is sitting propped against the steel headboard of the hospital bed, dressed in a white shirt and pants. He looks up when you enter the room.

“Sam,” you murmur, running to his side. His smile as he reaches for your hand is small, but at least it’s there. “How’re you feeling?”

“Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight,” he jokes, though it falls a little flat.

Dean sits on the end of the bed. “Sam, I’m going to find you help.”

Sam sighs and turns away. “I don’t think it’s out there.”

“We don’t know that,” you say.

“Babe, Dean and I know better than most,” Sam tells you. “It’s all snake oil. The last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash. Remember? I told you that story.”

“Yeah, you did,” you admit.

“I’m just saying…”

“That you don’t want my help?” Dean butts in.

“No, I’m saying… don’t do this to yourself.”

“Sam, if we don’t find something-” you start.

“Then I’ll die,” he finishes. “Dean, Y/N, we knew this was coming.”

“No,” Dean says.

“When you put my soul back-”

“No.”

“-Cas warned you about all the crap it would-”

“Screw Cas! Quit being Dalai frickin’ Yoda about this, okay?” Dean punches his hand. “Get pissed!”

Sam’s quiet a moment. Then he lets out a slow exhale and murmurs, “I’m too tired,” he admits. “Look, guys, this is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer’s dog bowl. You think there’s just gonna be some cure out there?”

Dean nods, biting his lip, and then leaves the room.

“We’ll find something,” you promise, reaching out to brush Sam’s hair back with your free hand. “We have to at least try.”

“Y/N, babe, you have to be prepared for what will happen if you don’t find something,” Sam says, leaning into your touch. His eyes drift shut.

“It’s not helping any more, is it,” you say quietly. “Not like it used to.”

He shakes his head. “It helps. It just doesn’t make him disappear entirely. At least this way he shuts up.”

You nod and press a tender kiss to his forehead. “I wish I could stay, but this is a locked psychiatric floor and they’re pretty strict about visiting. I’m going to have to head out soon. Plus, I want to help Dean.”

“He shouldn’t be left alone,” Sam says. “Look out for him, okay? He’s not going to let this go easily. And if I die… don’t let him bring me back. Let me stay dead.”

“Sammy-”

“Promise me, darling. I need to know you won’t try to bring me back.”

You bite your lip, fighting back tears. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” He lifts a hand to cup your cheek. “Don’t cry, beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Sam pulls you in for a soft kiss. When you break apart, you give his hand one last squeeze and run from the room.

X X X X X X

“Any luck?” you ask, setting bags of food on the kitchen table of the cabin you and Dean are staying in.

“I’ve left a lot of messages, so hopefully someone will call back,” Dean say, digging into a bag and pulling out his burger. “I’m going to do some online research. You eat and get some rest, okay?”

“But-”

“This is not up for discussion. You’re exhausted. Eat your food and go to bed. You’re no help to anyone if you don’t take care of yourself.”

Sadly, he has a point. You decide it’s in your best interest to just do what he asked, so you eat and head to the only bedroom in the cabin. You change into your pajamas, brush your teeth, and crawl into bed.

After about a half hour of tossing and turning, you sit up with a sigh. You throw back the covers and cross the room to where Sam’s duffel bag is sitting on a chair. You grab the first flannel shirt you find and his bottle of cologne. A few quick spritzes has the shirt and your pillow laced with your boyfriend’s scent. You quickly trade your own pajamas for the shirt and a pair of Sam’s boxers. Feeling better, you get back in back in bed and fall asleep.

X X X X X X

“Y/N, wake up.”

You roll over with a groan and blink sleepily up at Dean. “What is it?”

“I have a lead down in Colorado,” he says. “I’m going to go check it out. You stay here, keep an eye on Sam. Okay?”

You rub your eyes. “A lead?”

“One of Bobby’s contacts called me back. Told me about this faith healer he met, Emmanuel. Says he’s passed all the tests and then healed this guy’s eye. Sounds like the real deal to me, so I’m going to go meet Emmanuel’s wife at their house in Colorado. Apparently that’s the best way to get to him. I’ll bring him back so he can heal Sam.”

“Great,” you say, sitting up.

“Is that one of Sam’s shirt?” Dean asks, eyeing your outfit.

You blush. “Yeah.”

He smiles fondly. “We’ll get him back to you. I promise.”

You can’t help remembering a promise you yourself made not too long ago. “I know. I just… I miss having him around and I couldn’t sleep…”

“I understand. There’s some breakfast burritos on the table if you’re hungry. I’m going to head out. Call me if anything comes up, okay?”

“Of course.”

X X X X X X

After breakfast, you decide to visit Sam. You call a taxi- something you usually would avoid, but Dean took the car- and head down to the hospital. A nurse takes you back to see Sam.

He’s sitting on the bed, kind of just staring at the floor.

“Sam,” you say quietly. His head snaps up and you smile. “Hey, babe.”

“Y/N,” he says, reaching for you. You let him pull you into his lap. You lay your head against his shoulder and press you palm to his heart, feeling the beat. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Dean’s found a faith healer down in Colorado. According to one of Bobby’s contacts, this guy is the real deal. Passed all the tests and healed the hunter’s eye. So Dean’s going to go meet with his wife, since that’s the best way to get to him.”

“That’s fantastic news,” Sam says, not very convincingly.

“I’m not giving up on you, Sam.”

“I know you’re not.” He presses a kiss to your forehead. “You’re so stubborn. It’s part of why I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

X X X X X X

In the end, Sam is better, but not because Emmanuel heals him. Emmanuel turns out to be Cas, back from the dead without his memories. A quick fight with some Demons gets the ball rolling and he’s soon back to his full Angel glory. He can’t heal Sam, though. Before anyone can stop him, Cas has taken Sam’s problem and shifted it to himself. Which means you now have a crazy Angel to deal with. Luckily, Meg volunteers to be the one to look out for him. You don’t trust her, but Cas always has, so Dean reluctantly agrees.

Driving away from that hospital is one of the hardest things you’ve ever hard to do. Sure, you’ve got your boyfriend back in one piece, but at what cost?  


End file.
